


Enchanted

by ourvelvetscars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Ending, Dean Opens A Hexed Fairytale Book, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Male Cinderella, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Dancing, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Sword Fighting, TFW in Cinderella, They are princes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Hasn't Supernatural Done This Yet, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars
Summary: Dean makes the mistake of accidentally opening a hexed fairytale book whilst cleaning out one of the storage rooms in the bunker, and our boys get sucked into the Cinderella story. Sam is persistent that they follow the story to get to the end, but Dean's feelings get in the way and they stumble into a few unexpected surprises.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. I was enchanted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and this happened. Inspired by Enchanted by Taylor Swift bc she's queen and that song is still BEAUTIFUL. Listen to the song while reading for maximum feels :)

Dean opened his eyes and was instantly hit by a ray of sunshine burning into his face. He was so disorientated, and more so when he rolled over in his bed, expecting to view his messy room but he was struck into silence when he saw a beautifully decorated room in silver and gold. The bed itself was fucking huge. There were way too many pillows and blankets covering him and 4 long pillars to hold the "roof" of the bed almost as if it were out of a fairytale. Dean looked around the room, gazing at the rich paintings on his wall, the curtains made out of expensive linen, and his room was ridiculously extensive.

"Where the hell am I?" Dean muttered. He got up, a little nervous and unsure where he was. He took another glance at the room and then opened the large gold plated door. It crooned as it swung open and Dean slowly walked outside. He passed by another room, knocked and peeked in to find Sam in his bed surrounded by books.

"Oh my god, Sam," Dean said quickly but was interrupted with a bark. Dean stared at Sam as the little poodle trotted over to Dean happily.

"What the fuck-?" Dean asked, closing the door behind him so the poodle wouldn't escape. 

"Dean, listen," Sam stood up, "I think we're in a fairytale. The last thing I remember was you opening that Cinderella book and boom, I wake up here. I was reading all these books, history of this royal family and dude, I think we're _in_ the Cinderella story."

Dean blinked, "You're telling me the fucking book was hexed and now we're living in some fairytale?? And you have a _dog_?"

Sam shrugged, smiling a little as the poodle sprinted over to Sam, "Apparently. Her name is Olivia, by the way." Dean went over and slapped his brother's head almost playfully to say _'shut up Sam'._

"So how do we get out?" Dean asked.

"Hmm… maybe we just have to play it out? Remember when Gabriel stuck us in that game show and Dr Sexy? Like that. We stay and act our parts until the end of the Cinderella story," Sam said.

"This is making my head hurt," Dean sighed.

"I know dude. Anyways so, we're princes and we're meant to be the hosts of some ball the castle is holding tonight. They're bringing in princesses from all over the area and a lot of other guests. Better get ready, I think they're trying to find you a wife," Sam smirked.

Dean looked absolutely appalled, "Okay, I'm going to be sick. But where's Cas? And Jack?"

Sam shrugged, "I have no idea. We should go for breakfast, I'm so hungry."

Dean grumbled but agreed. Maybe Sam was right. If they just kept their heads down and played their parts maybe they can figure this out and go home again. Sam and Dean arrived at the dining table to find Jack serving breakfast. Dean was grateful that Jack was still alongside them. They talked to find Jack has no idea what was happening either but he agreed to go along with Sam's plan. Now they just had to find Cas.

The afternoon drew in. The maids got the brothers ready for the ball, fussing over Sam's hair, and Dean's suit. They talked about how Dean would find his perfect match from this ball and Dean wanted to scream. When the brothers walked into the ballroom, the room fell silent in respect. 

"Feels good to be king," Dean grinned, fixing his suit. Dean wore a black suit with silver threads. The brothers, of course, had their crowns on and Dean never felt more powerful.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're a _prince_ , jackass. Not king until you find your queen."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam, "Shut your piehole, Sammy." But Dean didn't hear his brother whisper _'or your king'._

The evening continued in shimmering lights. The brothers stuck together, talking to guests and trying to be as respectful as they could. Sam could fit in no problem, but Dean found it difficult not to make stupid remarks to pop culture or a pun here and there. Needless to say, it was exhausting. A few beautiful ladies in flowy dresses spoke with the brothers, flirting with Dean especially. Dean spoke with them politely, however, he did not flirt back. His eyes kept wandering to the door as if he was expecting someone to walk through it.

"Here," Sam said snapping him out of his trance. He was holding a sausage roll offering it to Dean, wine in his other hand. Dean accepted and smuggled the whole thing down, very un-prince like. It was 11 pm and there was no sign of their Cinderella. There was soft music, couples slow dancing and people conversing in groups.

The door opened and a man in a dark maroon coat entered the room. A few heads turned and Dean almost choked on his food. The man looked nervous and uncomfortable as he stepped forward slowly.

"Oh my god," Sam said also watching. Jack came up beside Sam, gaping.

"Cas," Dean breathed out.

Cas stood there looking fresh and... incredible. Dean, by instinct, walked forward, and the crowd parted to make way. Cas stared at Dean, the crown on Dean's head glimmering in all the lights. Dean walked until he came face to face with Cas.

"Hey," Dean said. Cas looked shit scared. Dean bowed a little politely, offering his hand, which Cas took without hesitation and Dean pulled Cas into him leading him down the small steps and into the crowd. Dean hooked his arm into Cas's, guiding him over to where Sam and Jack were staring at them. 

"Dean, uh, _your majesty,_ what's going on?" Cas asked, his voice shaking with the nerves. People around them talked in hushed voices wondering who this mysterious man was. The music continued and people began to disperse around them but some still confused. Dean could hear the whispers. The ladies seemed jealous and baffled by this unexpected guest.

"It's so good to see you, Cas," Dean whispered. All his nerves had disappeared now that Cas was by his side. 

Dean led them over to Sam and Jack, Sam grinning like an idiot eyeing Dean and Cas carefully. Sam explained what was happening to which Cas agreed almost immediately. 

"I must leave when the clock strikes midnight, unfortunately," Cas said after a pause. Dean's eyes went wide, and Sam looked at his brother putting the story together. Cas was Cinderella, I mean, was anyone surprised?

The slow music droned on. Dean asked Cas to dance to which he agreed. Dean pulled Cas into the dance floor, ignoring the staring and judgmental faces.

"Dean, I don't understand what's happening," Cas said as he intertwined his fingers into Dean's hand. Dean placed a gentle hand on Cas's waist, a little cautiously. 

"Cas, we're in a fairytale. Let me catch you up to speed. So, in this fairytale, Cinderella is a pretty little girl working for an evil stepmom. She wants to go to the ball that the royal castle is holding to meet the prince. The magical fairy godmother helps her get ready, turning a pumpkin into a carriage, rats into horses and dressing her up, and Cinderella goes to the ball. But Cinderella must return home before the clock strikes midnight or the magic fades and everyone will realise she's just a maid. She dances with the prince. The clock strikes. She runs and leaves her glass slipper behind. The prince then goes around trying to find the girl who fits into the glass slipper. He finally finds Cinderella, they get married. You know, your classical fairytale," Dean finishes, pulling Cas into him closer.

"So… I'm Cinderella? And you are… the prince?" Cas asked slowly, eyeing Dean's crown sitting comfortably in his head.

Dean nodded, "Do you have an evil step-mom?" 

Cas sighed, "Yes, she's rather nasty." 

Dean smiled, shaking his head. Cas frowned then, "But I'm not wearing a glass slipper, Dean."

Dean laughed, relaxing his muscles again, "I know, Cas. Just leave me something behind so I can find you again."

Cas nodded in response, "So if we finish the story and get our happy ending, do we get to go home?"

Dean gulped, "That's what Sam believes. But we'll see. Just keep an eye out for anything strange."

"Dean, this entire thing is _strange_ ," Cas said. Dean smiled swaying with Cas. Cas just sighed and put his head on Dean's chest. Perhaps the only thing that wasn't completely bonkers in this mad fairytale was the fact that he was slow dancing with Cas. 

"What did you do to get us dragged into this?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed, "I might have accidentally opened a hexed fairytale book."

Cas rolled his eyes, " _Of course_ you did." But he was smiling nonetheless. Dean pushed Cas away, pulling him back in, twisting him around in his arms. He half expected Cas to lose balance but this was _Cas._ He danced perfectly, spinning on his heels and went back into Dean.

"Someone's got moves," Dean laughed. Cas shook his head a little. The clock struck midnight, Cas whipped his head up in a panic, letting go of Dean's hands. He turned and sprinted away, quickly, muttering an apology. Dean sighed watching Cas frantically find the exit. Dean looked down to find a note laying by his feet. He picked it up and opened it to read _'I hope this finds you well '_ written in Cas's handwriting and Dean immediately knew where the story was going. Sam found him and pat his brother's back.

"And there he goes. What did he leave behind?" Sam asked, sipping his wine. Dean gave him the note.

"We need to go around the town and find the person who matches this handwriting but... we already know who it is so can we just skip all this?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head furiously, "No, no. We need to play this out. We need to get everyone's handwriting and then find Cas last. We need to stick to the rules, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah sure."

After the ball ended, and they all cleaned up, Sam found Dean checking out his closet. Dean had all sorts of suits for different occasions and his closet was so huge you could probably hide a horse in there.

"So, are we gonna talk about this?" Sam asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked closing the door of his closet.

"About the fact that Cas is Miss Cinderella, and about how he is your love interest and about how you're going to have to end up marrying him," Sam asked, a little smirk playing on his lips.

"It's a _story_ , Sam," was all Dean could reply with.

"Dean, I know this is all weird, but you have to play this through, okay?" Sam said carefully.

"Sam, I know." Dean stared at his bare feet uncomfortably. 

"Dean, the story usually ends in-" 

"God damn I KNOW!" Dean said raising his voice. He knew where Sam was going with his and he did not like it one bit. 

Dean turned to face his brother, quietening his voice, "I know, Sammy. I'll get us back home."

Sam nodded, "Yeah okay. Goodnight, Dean." Sam left hesitantly, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts which was usually never a good idea. Dean went out to his balcony, staring at the town below him. Sam didn't get to finish his sentence earlier, but he knew what his brother was going to say. The story usually ends in a kiss or a wedding. Dean didn't want to think about that now. This was _Cas._ His best friend. And sure, maybe Dean had developed a massive crush for him over the years, especially after Purgatory, but it was still _Cas._ Dean sighed, putting his head in his hands hoping to just wake up in the bunker the next day.


	2. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a filler because I know we all just want the ending lmao

Dean did not wake up in the bunker the next day.

* * *

They knocked on the first house and the excited girls welcomed them in. Dean explained the situation and the girls volunteered to write the sentence out even though the brothers were clearly searching for a man. Sam just rolled his eyes, entertained by the entire thing, however, Dean gave Sam a troubled look knowing full well that this was all useless. _We're wasting time god damnit,_ Dean thought. 

They were on their fifth house when they heard a scream in the distance. Their natural hunter instincts kicked in immediately. Sam and Dean's guards from the palace, were thrown off guard when the brothers sprinted into danger. A young woman was laying on the ground looking terrified as another older lady with a maroon dress stood over her in the empty alleyway.

"Your majesties! She's a witch!" One of the guards yelled from behind them. Before anyone could react, Dean had already grabbed the sword from his guard and held it up ready to use. Sam followed his brother.

The witch snarled as she watched the brothers, "Ah yes the Winchester brothers." When she moved towards the brothers slowly, the young woman on the floor quickly scrambled up and sprinted away not looking back. 

"Don’t move or we'll kill you!" Sam said quickly, pushing the sword forward. The witch laughed, waving her hands and the bodyguards dropped to the floor unconscious. Dean and Sam turned their heads in time to see the strong bodyguards collapse but when they turned back, the witch had disappeared.

"Damnit!" Dean said. Sam immediately went to check on the men.

"He's just asleep, thank god. I guess we're going on a witch hunt," Sam grinned grabbing the sword tightly. Dean didn't argue, he could really use some action and a good fight and maybe killing a witch could help him snap out of his incredibly sour mood.

They heard another scream and both brothers sprinted down the streets with their swords in hand. The came to another dirty alleyway but were surprised to find Castiel trying to talk down the witch from killing a different blonde woman. When Sam and Dean found them, Sam immediately went to the witch, while Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist pulling him away.

"What are you doing here?" Dean hissed.

"My powers don't work in this universe but this lady was in trouble! I couldn't not do anything!" Cas fired back.

The witch smirked, magically transforming a wooden stick on the ground into a glorious silver sword to match Sam's one. She used her magic, levitating the sword in the air pointing it at Sam. Sam dodged attacks by the bewitched sword smoothly but he was quickly losing ground as the witch stood there not moving a single muscle, making her magical sword do all the work. Dean cursed as he hurried to Sam's aid. Dean swung his sword maliciously, both brothers fighting side by side against a witch. That sounded more like Sam and Dean. Dean thrust his sword forward putting his weight into it, and Sam attacked from the side. But this was an _enchanted_ sword, which fought back five times tougher. The witch walked forward twirling her fingers, enhancing her magic making it harder for Sam and Dean to fight the enchanted sword. And then the sword suspended in the air unmoving for a few seconds before dropping to the floor with a loud clang. Dean glanced up to see Cas standing behind the witch with his angel blade piercing right through her heart. The witch lifelessly crumpled to the floor. Sam sighed, catching his breath and went to check on the young woman who was thanking him non-stop. Dean stared back at Cas, a little proud.

"What?" Cas asked, "She had to be stopped."

The woman who was clasping Sam's hand looked a little aghast that Castiel had spoken to the princes like that.

"Uh, _your majesty_ ," Cas said lowering his head awkwardly. Sam smirked a little, as Dean looked at him.

"I'm gonna take her home. Dean, uh, why don't you check up on that gentleman?" Sam asked, his smirk growing wider.

Dean nodded watching his brother guide the scared woman away. Cas cleaned the angel blade and stuffed it back into his jacket. It was weird seeing Cas like this without his trenchcoat and suit. Cas was wearing normal clothes with a black jacket over his shirt. He looked so… human.

"You good?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas replied plainly.

"So you're mortal here?" Dean asked, watching Cas.

"I am," But before Dean could open his mouth, Cas continued, "I know, I'll be careful. You should go."

Dean nodded looking extremely guilty as he left. 

After the bodyguards had woken up, they insisted Sam and Dean return back to the castle where it was safe. But Dean refused, saying he had to find the man who wrote him the note. The sooner they got through this story, the sooner they could go back home.

They finally arrived at the last house which was extremely large almost like a mansion. The lady who opened the door wore a long slick blue dress, and somehow Dean knew that was their evil step-mother.

"Please do come in, your majesties!" She said beckoning them in, bowing.

Dean sighed, _here we go._

The first thing Dean saw was the massive chandelier swinging from the ceiling looking like it's about to fall. Then he saw the table in front of the TV which was literally lined with gold. There was a massive spiral staircase leading to squeaky clean tiles covering the ground. 

"I have two girls who-" The lady continued but Dean held his hand up and she immediately shut up.

"We're actually looking for a man."

Sam elbowed Dean furiously so Dean corrected himself, "I mean, your daughters are also allowed to try if they want but…" He could HEAR Sam's voice in his head screaming _STICK TO THE RULES DEAN!_

The two beautiful giddy daughters walked down the spiral stairs wearing unnecessarily long and sparkling dresses that would hurt your eyes if you looked at it for too long. They wrote the sentences of the paper, and it was very clear their handwriting did not match. 

"Do you have… anyone else living here?" Dean asked politely.

"I mean there's the servant Castiel, but he couldn't have gone to the ball, your highness," The step-mom said, waving her hand. 

"Can we meet him?" Sam pushed. The two daughters muttered to each other. 

"CASTIEL!" The step-mom screeched and Castiel stumbled into the room. He had taken off his jacket now and Dean could see all of Cas's muscles prodding out. That was when he realised they barely saw Cas without his layers of clothing. Cas stepped forward quietly, and Dean offered him a pen and paper.

"There's really no need for this," the evil step-mom said. Cas stopped nervously, not sure if he should continue or stop. 

"Please, continue," Dean said gently, nodding to Cas. Sam was really enjoying watching this scene unfold before him. Cas wrote the sentence on the paper and naturally, the handwriting matched to each line and dot.

"Well, look what we have here," Sam said, pretending to observe the paper. The step-mom frowned and her daughters complained about how there was no way Cas could have been at the ball.

"There must be a mistake-" the step-mom said.

Dean walked over to Cas, "I don't think so. Castiel, care to come with us to the castle?"

"WAIT! NO!" One of the daughters squealed.

"Of course, your majesty," Cas said politely. Dean offered his hand again as he did at the ball, and Cas took it.

"Thank you for your time," Sam said with a small nod, trying his best to hide the smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

Once they were back at the castle, it was late afternoon and the sun was setting majestically over their small town. Cas followed Dean into his room and waited as Dean threw him a change in clothes. After Cas cleaned up, they went for dinner, and Cas was delighted to see Jack again.

"Cas!" Jack said, wrapping his arms around him. Sam helped himself to a few strawberries on the table.

Dean pulled Cas's chair back waiting for Cas to sit down and he pushed the chair back in. 

"What a gentleman," Sam teased. Dean has learned to ignore Sam's snarky comments by now. Cas sat opposite of Sam, and then Dean himself sat at the head of the table (it was a tradition for the eldest in the family to sit at the head of the table after all). They had dinner and invited Jack to join them.

"So what now?" Jack asked, a little confused, "Has the story ended yet?"

Sam looked at Dean, speaking silent words between them, "Not yet, Jack. But hopefully soon."

Dean remained quiet, watching Cas as he fidgeted with his food. Dean didn't know how to bring it up. He didn't want to push Cas away and ruin their long years of a solid friendship. He didn't want to make Cas feel unsafe or uncomfortable, and they had too much history to begin with. Dean really didn't know what to do. 


	3. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

Dean beckoned Cas into his balcony, watching as the dark sky above them painted with white stars and a brilliant moon. Cas watched Dean look down at the town below the castle, all the people, villagers and horses still scurrying around even at night. Dean wore a black overcoat that had gold-threaded patterns on it looking like flowers. His sleeves also had these patterns and buttons at the cuffs. On the contrary, Cas was the complete opposite. He wore a white shirt and black jeans, very plain and simple compared to Dean's extravagant outfit.

"If you found me, then why aren't we back home yet?" Cas asked, genuinely confused because he thought they had reached the end of the story. Dean sighed, gripping the handrail as he stared out at the ocean of people below. 

"Usually, the prince finds Cinderella and then they kiss. That's how the story ends. I mean they get married too but that’s like a fast forward skip you know?" Dean said quietly rambling into the night, avoiding Cas's eyes at all costs.

Cas put his hands over Dean's, "Dean, we need to finish the story."

"I mean, _do we?_ I mean it's not so bad here," Dean said suddenly. He turned to face Cas. 

"Yes, but this isn't our lives. I know it's easier here, with the money, the royalty, the clothes, the food. No apocalypse hanging over our heads. But this isn't our _home_ , Dean," Cas said. Dean sighed knowing full well Cas was right.

"Dean, look at me," Cas said. His voice was so gentle and quiet Dean thought he imagined it. But he turned to face Cas nevertheless. Cas cupped his face, tracing a finger along his jawline. Cas understood Dean in a way no one else did. When Dean's words failed, it didn't matter because Cas was already on the same page as him. 

"This story isn't our story. We need to end it, so we can _return_ to our story. Do you understand?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, "I can't do this." And Cas knew why without even having to say anything. Cas bridged the empty gap between them and Dean subconsciously put his hand on Cas's waist. Cas looked out the balcony, the moon shining so bright enough to illuminate the town below. He looked back at Dean. 

"Can I kiss you?" Cas asked very slowly and carefully. 

Dean took a deep breath in; it was inevitable. But after a pause, he nodded. It was the only way to end the story and go back home. 

Cas smiled, playing with Dean's hair nonchalantly, easing Dean's nerves a little. He put a hand on the back of Dean's neck before pressing his lips into Dean's softly. The fireworks went off in the background but Dean was too occupied to notice the colours bursting in the sky above them. Neither of them heard the loud bursts of sound as the fireworks crackled. It was as if they had entered a world of their own, cancelling out everything else around them. Dean kissed back, squeezing his grip on Cas's waist as his lips explored Cas's for the first time. It was invigorating and intoxicating, but it was something they both needed. Cas lifted himself a little on his feet to pull himself closer to Dean, deepening the kiss. It was Dean who pulled away first, only to see Cas beaming at him. The sudden sounds of the fireworks came back to them, as Cas gazed up at the sky, arms still hooked around the hunter. Dean did not give two shits about the fireworks because the brightest work of art was standing right before him.

"I guess we finished the story," Cas said, glancing back at Dean.

And just like that, the fireworks disappeared. The sky vanished and the people were no longer there. The next time Dean opened his eyes, they were back in the bunker, back in the dusty old storage room. Cas was still in his arms. When they both realised they were home again, Cas sighed and let his head fall into Dean's chest, letting out a massive breath. 

"Jesus Christ, I'm never touching weird hexed fairytale books ever again," Dean muttered, feeling Cas laugh into his chest. They pulled away from each other when they heard Sam and Jack calling out for them. Sam entered the storage room, staring at Dean and Cas with a huge grin on his face.

"IT WORKED-" Sam stopped, eyes darting between Cas and Dean.

"Alright Sammy, you were right," Dean rolled his eyes, "No need to rub it in, no one likes a know-it-all." Jack laughed behind Sam, who smiled as he left the room shaking his head.

Dean stared down as his clothes which had magically transformed back into his flannel and jeans, "Aw man, I already miss being a prince. I bet I made a hot prince." 

"Yes you did," Cas replied after a while making sure Dean heard him.

"Bet you enjoyed calling me _majesty,_ huh?" Dean cooed playfully.

Cas crossed his arms, "Bet you enjoyed finding your _wife_." wiping off Dean's smirk.

"Argh come on, I'm hungry," Dean said about to leave the storage room in a wave of panic, but Cas caught his arm and held him back.

"Dean, we need to talk about what just happened," Cas said. Dean remained quiet, taking a sudden interest in his shoes.

Cas sighed and continued, "I know we've been beating around the bush for quite some time now. But I know you feel what I feel. Still, I would never pressure you into anything, Dean. Tell me what you want me to be to you." Cas was so gentle and delicate, Dean didn't quite expect that. He finally looked up and stared back.

"I don't- I don't know-" Dean stammered, lost. 

Cas nodded, "Let me know when you figure it out. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

Dean smiled weakly, "Cas, it's 1 am."

" _P_ _lease_ , I've seen you having meals at 4 am, Dean," Cas laughed. Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets shyly because it was true. He would wake up early sometimes, sneak into the kitchen in his robe and slippers, and reheat pasta or pizza or grab a box of cereal. He didn't think anyone knew about that though.

Cas just shook his head smiling to himself, leaving the room.

Dean woke up the next morning, wondering whether the fairytale had been a dream. It was almost too strange to be real, even for their weird lives. Dean found Cas in the kitchen calmly making waffles with chocolate syrup on top. He didn't need to look up to know it was Dean who stumbled in, again wearing his robe and slippers, rubbing his eyes. Cas handed him a cup of coffee as he always does in the mornings. Dean was an angry bear until he had that perfect cup of coffee and Cas knew this better than anyone, especially after that one time Cas tried to talk to Dean before his coffee and Dean had instantly gotten grumpy. 

"What is it, my birthday?" Dean asked relishing in the smell of freshly cooked waffles.

"We've been through a lot lately, I wanted to treat you all," Cas said plainly.

Dean smiled, "Cas, can we talk?"

Cas turned off the heat and faced Dean. Dean placed his cup of coffee down and walked towards the angel, a bit nervous and unsure.

"I've- uh- been thinking about everything. About what you said last night," Dean said quietly. Cas tilted his head but nodded.

"I- uh- you know I'm not good with this stuff. But uh- if you want, we can- we can try. You know, this whole relationship thing," Dean stammered going beet red.

Cas smiled, "Of course. I'm open to anything you wish. We'll go at your pace."

Dean gulped down the tight ball suffocating in his throat. He locked a finger into Cas's belt, pulling the angel into him, "Thanks, Cas." Dean kissed Cas, still unsure of everything. Cas immediately put his hands on Dean's waist, pushing forward into the kiss so that he had leaned pressed against the counter. Dean laughed a little into the kiss, realising how clumsy the both of them were. Cas smiled as he pulled away a little giving space for Dean to find his footing again. Dean loved the way Cas's eyes sparkled when he was happy. _I_ _should do that more often. I should make him happy._

"Hey, come back to bed with me. Sam's passed out and Jack's having some Harry Potter movie marathon. Stay with me, we can have our own movie marathon," Dean said. He wasn't sure if he was pushing his luck this time, but Cas just shrugged and agreed.

"As long as you don't make me watch your cowboy movies again," Cas laughed. He covered the waffles in case Sam or Jack wanted any food. 

Dean fully collapsed back into the bed, when they were back in his room, still in his robe and his feet hanging over the edge. Cas watched him with a small smile, but he joined, sliding into the covers from the other side. 

"What was it like having all those people call you "your majesty"?" Cas asked. 

Dean sighed, kicking off his slippers and rested his head on the pillow, "Weird. Very weird. I think the only normal thing was watching you kill a witch." 

Cas laughed a little, " _Normal,_ huh?" 

Dean grinned slinging his arms and legs around Cas lazily. They did this some other days too. Those days when both of them returned from a hunt but neither of them were tired and they would put on a movie and Dean would fall asleep on Cas. Those days when Cas stayed beside Dean, making sure Dean's nightmares had gone, and he felt Dean's hands slide around him. Those days in those dusty motels when Sam was passed out in the other bed and Dean waited for Cas to join him and they snuggled together soundlessly. They had done this a thousand times before but now it felt different. Safer. More welcoming. 

"How long are you planning on staying like this?" Cas asked curiously. 

"As long as you'll have me," Dean said without really thinking. 

Cas intertwined their fingers together, always surprised by how well their hands fit together, "Sleep, Dean." Dean grumbled something like "kiss me" or at least that's what Cas heard because he bent a little to kiss Dean's lips softly. Dean smiled and closed his eyes, resting his heavy head on Cas. Cas watched and waited as Dean drifted off to another deep sleep for the second time that day. He brought up the covers over the man, making sure Dean was warm but not too warm. Dean sighed a little in his sleep as he swung his arms around Cas's waist and snuggled closer. Maybe their lives were a bit magical indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We could have had it all if the CW weren't such massive cowards ah well.  
> Anyways this was a bunch of fun to write! Hope everyone enjoyed it :)  
> All the best,  
> -nethmi xx


End file.
